Mushu, The Leonhart's Guardian
by Aze-chan
Summary: A very short, very odd story of a little red dragon and the trouble he caused for the Leonhart's of Final Fantasy VIII...Not really funny, but eh. It explains what happens before the game starts...


Mushu, The Leonhart's Guardian

AN: After a tumble in the computer chair caused by my 5 year old cousin jumping on me, I now have my eye poked, legs sore, and to top it all off, I've got a headache! This odd little tid-bitt came to me because, well while I and my cousin fell, she was watching the Disney movie "Mulan" So I thought to myself, "What if Mushu was a Guardian for one of the characters in Final Fantasy?" I sat for a few minutes thinking through all the characters... "Quistis? nah, just plain odd. Selphie? eh, she'd get along WAY too well with him. Irvine? Say bye-bye Mushu! Zell? He might eat him if he accidently gets caught in a hotdog bun. Seifer? eh...Mushu wouldn't last very long." But then it hit me. Squall Leonhart. I mean, it's perfect! He's rude, cold and totally everything that Mushu ISN'T. Then is made even more sense, "Mushu is a family Guardian...Laguna Loir is Squall's father...wow, that explains alot..."

Disclaimer: yes, the little red dragon belongs to Disney's "Mulan" and the other characters belong to Square's "Final Fantasy VIII"

* * *

He paced quickly to and fro in the small room. The man rung his hands and nearly hit several of the furniture pieces that were placed there.

"Man, would you just calm down?" the little red lizzard, ahem Correction Dragon...

in the corner of the room called from behind his magazine.

"How can you tell me to calm down? Raine is having a baby...MY BABY!" he spazzed out at the calmer of the two. Mushu jumped up from the table and scurried up Laguna's shoulder.

"All you gotta do it get your mind on something else!"

"oh yea? Like what?" the soon-to-be father asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Like..." the little dragon paused as Laguna slammed his leg into one of the surrounding tables. "That!" Mushu grinned.

"Owwwww! ow ow ow ow ow owwwww!" Laguna yelped as he hopped helplessly around the room on one leg.

Finally after MUCH calming down, Laguna decided that he needed to go for a walk. Although Mushu enjoyed the sunshine and fresh-air, all Laguna could think about was Raine and the coming baby.

"Maybe we should head back now...maybe the baby's here!" the man said, getting quite excited.

"Man, you're a weird one." Mushu said as he looked around. Laguna looked at him awkwardly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, most guys your age would be running away from the responsibility of having a baby. Think about it! All the fun, the running around, the chasing ladies, the visiting places, the fighting, all of it, out the window! Instead you'll be stuck at home with a little baby, changein' diapers, washin' spit up and listenin' it's cries all night long when you know, that you have to work at 5 in the mornin'!" He explained. Laguna was quiet as Mushu's words sunk into his head. Each and every sceenario Mushu descried played in Laguna's young head untill he exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fear overwhelmed the poor man and he dashed home, wrote Raine a note of appology and dashed off for somewhere unknown, Mushu at his side all the while.

Soon after discovering the note, Raine died, and left her son Squall alone in their home town. The little boy was soon after taken to Edea's Orphenage. The years passed on without Squall knowing his parents, and without Laguna knowing his son. Till one day, word reached Laguna and Mushu that his love had died after giving birth to a baby boy named Squall.

"Mushu, you must go and find my boy! I made a terrible mistake and now I need to try and be a good father." with these words, Laguna sent Mushu on his long quest to find the young boy.

Years later at the orphanage, the whole crew of kids was playing on the beach, that is, all but little Squall. The other kids begged and pleaded for him to come and play, but with the sudden dissapearance of 'Sis' as everyone called her, Squall had begun to comtemplate his situation in life. Everyone was off playing, when suddenly...

"You boy!" a voice boomed at the young brunette. His stormy eyes looked around, unafraid of the slightly threatening call, as his little voice called back. "Shut up!" With that he turned his back in the direction of the disembodied voice and faced the surf.

"Ugh! You ungrateful little brat! They've spoiled you here!" the voice came back as it got closer to the rock that little Squall was sitting on. "So." he 'humphed' back. The small red dragon sat infront of Squall and put his hands on his hips, shaking his head.

The boy blinked a few times and stared at him.

"What are you supposed to be? Some kind of lizzard?" he said as he attempted to push him off the rock. Mushu quickly jumped back up onto the rock and blew a small flame at the 7 year old.

"Now that's just like you human-types! I'm a DRAGON! D-R-A-G-O-N!" he huffed.

"Nuh-uh, Bahamut is a dragon, Leviathan is a dragon, you're..well, I don't know..." Squall said as he sucked on his scorch marked finger.

"Yeah, yeah, posers." he muttered under his breath. "Listen kid, do you know where I can find a boy named...Squall Loire?" The boy shook his head. "No, my name is Squall, but it's Squall Leonhart." The little dragon thought on this. "OH! I see now! Ok boy, my name's Mushu, and I'm your Guardian!" Squall looked with dissatisfaction at the little thing jumping around showing off his martial arts 'skills'

"I'm a gift from your father!" He grinned up at the stormy-eyed seven-year-old. This caused Squall to grimace. "I don't have a father." After that he got up and left Mushu sitting alone on the rock, watching him go to the house with sad eyes.

Again the years passed and the dragon stayed at Squall's side, much to his annoyance. Each time Mushu gave the teen some advice, he ended up getting hit, yelled at, sent to the Headmasters office, or in detention, but one fateful day...

"Hey Squall, we don't need to be here, Instructor Trepe won't be back for quite some time, c'mon, lets blow this place." Mushu urged as Squall sat at his desk with his face in his hands.

"Just shut up, you're giving me a headache." he mumbled back.

"Tsk. Man, you are no fun anymore." the dragon scoffed.

"Whatever you say is fun, somehow, lands me into trouble! I don't know how you do it, but you do." he spat, looking at Mushu out of the corner of his eye.

"Shut up Leonhart!" Seifer called from across the room. "Nobody wants to hear you talking to yourself!" he sneered.

Squall just glared at Seifer and put his face back into his hands. Mushu's jaw dropped as he looked from Seifer to Squall and back again.

"You're not going to just sit there and take that are you?" Squall didn't move. The small creature nodded "Alright."

"Hey blondie! Did your Instructor knock the brain cells outta your head or are you natrually stupid?" Seifer's head perked up and he turned to face Squall.

"What'd you say Leonhart?" the blonde snarled, his voice holding his glare.

"Nothing." he muttered from beneath his hands.

"Good...better keep it that way." the slightly older male spat.

Mushu growled at Squall's lack of defense.

"Almasy! Better not sit on your face for too long, you'll suffocate!" Mushu shouted across the room. The older male stood up in a fury and strided to Squall's seat.

"That's it Puberty-boy, you and me, in the training center, today, after class." Just as he finished someone else in the room clapped.

"Good that you picked Squall to be your training partner Seifer. I enjoy your enthusiam for a challenge, but will you please take your seat now?" Instructor Trepe said as she walked up to the board at the head of her classroom. Obeying reluctantly, the blonde retreated to his seat. "And Squall, will you please sit up for the lesson? Thank you."

Squall sat up at his desk and looked down at Mushu in the seat next to him.

"What? He was asking for it." Squall just glared and turned to Quistis for the lesson.

The brunette sat alone in the training center waiting for Seifer to show up. The little red dragon paced infront of him.

"It's just like the little punk, i knew he's wasn't going to show, i just knew it!" at the end of that sentance the door to the center opened and in walked Seifer. Quickly Mushu scampered to safety, silently encouraging Squall with a little scorch to the butt.

Squall jumped up and stood infront of Seifer.

"Ready to get this over with Leonhart?"

"Anytime you are Almasy."

And so it was that Final Fantasy VIII the game begun, under Mushu's watchful, yet troublesome eye.

* * *

Hmm, odd wasn't it? well Review if u feel like it, like i said, i just fell, so...that's what came out :S 


End file.
